Reference is made, inter alia, to Swedish Patent 457,691 which describes the production of oral and extra-oral prosthetic constructions made of composite material with a considerable fibre content.
Reference is also made to the Swedish patent application filed by the same Applicant and relating to a device or arrangement for applying sleeves in holes in connection with, inter alia, assembly templates for dental bridges or other tooth replacement fittings. The title of the application is “Device for forming holes and inserting sleeves in a unit incorporated in a dental attachment part”.